


Tails

by astudyinfondness (Emmcat)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, phandom fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmcat/pseuds/astudyinfondness
Summary: Phil is insecure about buying a tail plug, so he browses for one while Dan is out. Dan unexpectedly interrupts his browsing session. *shrugs* Any conversation with Dan is better than none.





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This is for phandomficfests' Sex Toys Flash Fest. Thank you to the word war chat and phandomficfests for pushing me to write this!

Having won rock paper scissors, Phil promised he would respond to a set of e-mails while Dan was delegated to grocery shopping. Guilt tugged at the part of him that decided to browse a selection of tails instead.

But it wasn’t just a lack of productivity that made him uneasy.

It’s not like him to be secretive or shameful of his interests when he lives with Dan, who sometimes knows him better than himself, who is arguably more vocal about his own desires. Dan wouldn’t judge him. Probably. Besides, Phil suspects that Dan is even more involved in furry culture than he lets on. Phil rationalizes that he wouldn’t require Dan’s acceptance in the first place to justify buying tail plugs.

Still, his heart hammers as he scrolls through an endless selection of tails, fighting an anxiety that has little reason for being there. With shaky fingers, clicks on one that catches his eye.

It’s a classic fox [tail](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Furry-Fantasy-Tail-Butt-Plug/dp/B07352XGCG) accented by uneven streaks of black, white, and tan. Individual strands of fur are haphazardly but artfully fanned and look so inviting to the touch.

Not to mention the shiny plug attached to the tail. Phil shivers when he thinks of how it would look on himself, how it would feel...it’s the first time he’s seriously considering buying one. He’s entertained the idea for a while, ever since someone sent him those yellow and black striped cat ears and a matching clip on tail.

Finding something that looks so right shouldn’t feel wrong, but it does.

Phil’s face burns bright red in abashment as he imagines hopping onto the sheets on all fours and-

He hadn’t processed the heavy footsteps that were too close to be roaming neighbours, nor had he heard the lock clicking open, and now he’s sat dumbly in front of the laptop screen.

His hands are trembling when he looks up to see Dan standing in the doorway with two carry bags in hand, but he’s almost frozen in shock.

Dan glances at Phil, then to the untouched mug of coffee that was steaming when he brought it to Phil.

Dan sets the groceries down and leans against the doorway, narrowing his eyes with focused intensity. It’s probably the full coffee that tipped him off. Other than that, Phil’s behaviour was the epitome of casual.

“Are you watching furry porn again? I told you to invite me next time you did.”

Phil’s can’t help the twitch of his lips.

Watching furry porn is one thing. Buying something feels like another thing - too deliberate to pass off as a fleeting fancy. Yet it’s not a secret he really wants to keep from Dan, despite his initial reaction. Closing the screen would only perpetuate the ingrained shame he’s trying to shake off anyways.

“Not exactly, but you’ll-maybe-you might be interested?” Phil stutters.

“Oh, good, no one died.”

Phil back is ramrod straight and he keeps his eyes glued on the screen as Dan approaches.

Then Dan hooks his chin on Phil’s shoulder, and Phil relaxes slightly when he feels Dan’s cheek meet his flaming one.

“I would have gone for a darker one myself, but it’ll be pretty.” Dan says it like he said the Topman shirt he bought a few weeks ago was pretty. He says like it’s a given that Phil will buy it. Phil appreciates the normalcy in Dan’s tone.

“You think?”

“On your ass?” Phil blushes again for a different reason when Dan cups his butt cheek in emphasis. “Hell yeah.”

“I think you should get it,” Dan says plainly.

“Are you sure?” Phil is still reconciling the Phil who was scared to look at tail pictures with a Dan who is normalizing Phil’s taste in tails, but the lack of hesitation and inflection in Dan’s tone leads Phil to believe that he’s not just being polite.

Dan hums and squeezes an arm around his waist.

“Only if I can get one for myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or on [tumblr](https://astudyinfondness.tumblr.com/post/175942435688/tails) if you'd like!


End file.
